The New Girl
by StellHeartfilia
Summary: In order to improve with magic, she turns to the only other celestial mage she knows, Yukino. She leaves Fairy Tail to join Sabertooth in order to get stronger, to prove to herself she's not a weak or pathetic girl that just got lucky enough to join a guild. But, staying with Yukino may lead to more things than just magic improvement. It may just led to a certain someone's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl**

_Chapter One_

I don't own Fairy Tail. I just….don't okay! Ah, why must you remind me! Oh, you'll also notice I keep some of the things (plot wise) the same and changed parts….that sounded normal but….you'll see what I mean! Leave me alone….. -_-

* * *

"I have to do this." They all looked depression, and slightly confused about her decision. It had taken her over four months to decide this is what she wanted to do, and had already informed Yukino of this.

"You belong here! Not there!" Levy tried to tell her. She shook her head. They could try to convince her all they wanted, but Lucy was already set to leave. She couldn't stay any longer, she just had to go.

"You must stay!" Erza demanded. Again, Lucy shook her head. No matter who told her, she wouldn't stay and she had a great reason for leaving. It would benefit her, and her guild if she left so it was the best choice. It simply felt right to leave.

"I'm sorry, your master already took the stamp off," she showed them her hand, which was clear of the fairy sigma" Yukino is the only other celestial mage i've ever known so it would be good to go train with her." She explained her reasoning behind leaving, but Gray wasn't convinced.

"We can help you with your magic more than any _tiger_." The thing was, though, they couldn't. Yukino and Lucy had been very close and she could see just how much she'd cared about her spirits. It would be good for her to practice with someone who shared as strong beliefs about their magic as Lucy did.

"I'll miss you, and I promise to write! Tell Natsu what happened when he gets back from his mission with Lisanna." She called and left the guild. No one followed after her, which made everything easier. The hardest part of this whole thing was that her train left in 10 minutes, but Natsu and Lisanna wouldn't be back for another week. They wouldn't know she left.

But, as always, he would go to her house with Happy after they finished their mission and snoop through her stuff. She'd left a note explaining everything to him on her desk. It was kinda like a diary, a little book of her thoughts and feelings. A little something for everyone to remember her by.

She arrived at the train station. It wasn't hard to find Yukino, who had promised to meet her here. She'd known she'd get lost quickly or fall asleep on the train, but all in all, she'd thought it be fun to talk to her a little before they arrived at Sabertooth.

"Yukino!" Lucy called and ran over to her friend. She held up two train tickets and smiled excitedly at Lucy. She would miss Fairy Tail, and all of it's crazy, exhilarating ways, but she felt she might enjoy Sabertooth, at least with her friend there. It would help with her magic as well, which would be rewarding in itself.

"Come on, you took so long I thought we'd miss the train." She laughed as she grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the train. They took a seat in a section towards the back, and Lucy got her stuff together and settled in the seat. She didn't have much, just a few pairs of clothes, some jewels, and the letters she'd written to her mother concealed in a neat little box.

"You know, I wasn't sure if you'd come. I mean, Sabertooth is nice but it's a lot different. Well I mean, a lot different than Fairy Tail but also a lot different than what everyone's says. They're not all what they appear to be." Lucy nodded, but even with that said, she wasn't sure what to expect. Was Yukino just defending her comrades, or were they really different than what everyone thought? She hadn't been able to decide.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. It's late already and this ride might take a while." Yukino whispered and closed her eyes, leaning against the window of the train. Lucy couldn't asleep though, her mind raced back to her ex-guildmates. She would see them again, but how long would she had to wait in order for that day to come?

She allowed her mind to wander for a bit and eventually, at a point she didn't remember, she fell asleep. She dreamed of her new life, but also of her old life. Of Natsu and Lisanna, and what they would be, of Gray and Natsu constantly starting fights and Erza ending it. Mira would smile behind the bar and Cana would be sitting and drinking. She would especially miss Levy, who used to edit and read her stories, and wouldn't judge at all.

She could only imagine what life would Yukino would be like. Did she like reading or writing? Did anyone in Sabertooth? Would it be quieter there? Would she actually be able to manage? She already missed her friends a lot...

* * *

"Lucy. Lucy. Wake up, we're here." A voice called for her. She cracked her eyes and slowly the small sliver of light she saw expanded until she made out a whole picture. Yukino had woken her as the train had finally come to a complete stop.

"Let's go!" Yukino pulled her out of her seat and off of the train. Lucy barely managed to grab her bags before they were off and down the streets to her friend's house. It was a nice, two story house, with modern decor.

"You've lived here all alone for so long?" Lucy asked, concerned for her friend's past well-being. Yukino just laughed softly and shook her head.

"There's two bedrooms, plus a guest room here so something Minerva stays the night here, but tell her I told you that, she might kill me." She shuddered and began walking up the stairs. Lucy followed.

Why would Minerva occasionally sleep over at Yukino's? One might think she'd have her own place, and even if she didn't, she seemed heartless and independent. Who could imagine someone like her asking help from someone like Yukino? Whatever the reason, Lucy wasn't sure she was ready to know yet, or actually wanted too.

She proceeded to show Lucy around. The kitchen, living room, master bedroom, dining room and a bathroom were all located on the first floor. The other bedroom, guest room, another bathroom, and an over-sized balcony were all on the second floor. It, as she'd already told Yukino, was a beautiful and large home. Lucy wouldn't mind staying here, and having a roommate would help with the 90,000 rent there.

She walked in the 2nd, top floor, bedroom and sat down on the bed. The room had a strong color theme of black and white, which was different for Lucy. She'd always liked the color pink, or really any actual colors. White and black were small differences, but they seemed a lot bigger to her. A completely different place, and life.

"How did you ever convince your master, Jiemma, to accept me into Sabertooth?" She asked. She'd heard a lot about their master, and none of those things screamed "accepting".

"Actually, Jiemma is dead, Sting killed him." She whispered, sitting beside Lucy. Her eyes widened in sudden shock. She said nothing, so Yukino elaborated for her.

"Jiemma become infuriated with Sting, and Lector tried to defend him which angered Jiemma even more. He tried to kill Lector, and Sting thought he did so he killed him. Luckily, Minerva had teleported Lector out of there before he died. Since he killed the master though, he became the master." He killed his master! His master killed someone that stood up for him! What exactly was this guild...

"Wait, who's Lector?" She asked, confused. Was he a member of Sabertooth as well?

"Lector's Sting exceed. Just like Frosch's Rogue's exceed." Exceeds? Dragon slayers! Lucy internally groaned. Hopefully, she thought, they were nothing like Natsu and Gajeel who were constantly at each other's throats.

"Sting and Rogue were both crying. I think he only did it in the heat of the moment but," her sentence cut off and she re-started on a new subject," they're both very nice, just protective over their friends. Imagine any Fairy Tail dragon slayer having their exceed die. They would react similar, wouldn't they?"

Lucy thought about how much of a friend Natsu and Happy were, how much Gajeel stressed over not having an exceed over Lilly came around, and how much Carla, even a harsh way, was protective over Wendy. She knew any of them would have reacted negatively, as to the death of their first, and best, friends.

"Oh, we have to go get you stamped!" Yukino shouted and jumped up off the bed. Lucy, still dazed off by the thought of an exceed dying, didn't react until seconds after her friend had ran out the door. She followed quickly behind, trying to catch up to her.

They ran down the street to the Sabertooth guild. It was a large building in front of long, large, and far mountains. It would've been a beautiful site to stand around and stare at if she hadn't had to catch up to Yukino, who had already ran inside the guild.

She walked over to a door on the far right and knocked. A terrifying looking girl with black hair opened the door. Lucy avoided making eye contact with her.

"This is Lucy, she's here for her stamp." She smiled and waved at the scary women, whose name she did not know.

"What color and where?" She asked. She knew Yukino's mark was on the left side of her stomach but she wasn't sure where to get hers. Her hand again? No, she decided to go with it being somewhere else.

"Right shoulder, golden." She responded, confident in her choice. Gold, because of her keys. That's the reason she left her father, Fairy Tail, and what changed her life. It's what meant the most to her and is most reasonable. The demon lady stamps it where she said and goes back into her office.

"That's Minerva, she's like co-master when Sting's gone. Right now he's training in the mountains with Rogue. Even as the master, he still stays part of The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth." She informed Lucy. So Minerva was horrifying, Yukino was kind, and sometimes they had sleepovers? She was pretty much 100% confused as of the moment.

"Sting actually should be back today. You can meet him then, for now-" Her words were cut off by the guild doors opening and two guys stepping in. One was blonde, the other was black haired.

"What perfect timing." Yukino whispered to her which slight amusement in her voice. Great, not only did she have to meet Demonic Minerva, but Master Dragon Slayer and his best Dragon Slaying friend too. Just _who _was in this guild. She couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**(Hope you enjoyed and please review and all the loser-like and boring stuff that should go here! (****~StellHeartfilia****)Poll on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Girl**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Who's this?" Sting walked up to Lucy and Yukino. Rogue, his friend, followed silently behind him.

"Lucy, she's new here. Minerva just stamped her." Yukino explained. They both began to discuss things Lucy wasn't listening to when she spotted two exceeds behind them. One was a cute little green one in a pink frog suit and the other was red with an open blue vest. She wondered who belonged with who.

She silently slipped around the two of them and to the exceeds.

"You must be their exceeds." She commented. The frog exceed looked startled, and rather frightened. She was new and they obviously didn't notice her.

"My name's Lucy. I'm new here." She explained and showed the little exceed her guild mark on her shoulder. She looked calmer but still a little confused about why she was over her.

"I..used to know some other exceeds you see. Anyways, what are your names?" She asked, finally addressing both of them.

"I'm Lector. That's Frosch." The little red one, Lector, told her. She nodded. In a way, Lucy was trying to figure out who's exceed was whose. Frosch seemed a little more cautious and scared around strangers like herself, while Lector didn't hesitate talking to her. But now that had she introduced herself, the little frog kitty had flown in her lap and asked to be petted, while Lector had paid little attention to her.

"I got it! Lector's Stings exceed and Frosch is Rogue's." Frosch giggled and snuggled against Lucy while Lector gave her a confirming smile. Fro was definitely adorable, but she picked up Lector, who had previously just been watching them, and laughed.

The exceeds were adorable and she just wanted to play with them a little longer but Fro jumped out of her arms and over to Rogue. She hadn't noticed the two dragon slayers, and Yukino, standing behind her until that point. She stood up awkwardly, with Lector still in her arms, and handed him to Sting.

"S-sorry." Lucy apologized and awkwardly started to scoot away. Neither of them looked furious with her, or angered in the least, but she still felt really uncomfortable with the attention on her over this. How would she explain that they were really adorable and she felt a strong urge to play with their exceeds. It sounded extremely wrong.

"But Sting, I wanna play with Lucy!" Lector complained staring at Lucy.

"Fro thinks so too!" Both Sting and Rogue awkwardly glanced at each other, then back at her, than back at each other. They appeared to be contemplating whether to let her play with the exceeds or just walk away.

"I'll ju-." Lucy started but Yukino quickly cut in.

"Lucy's great with exceeds. She used to watch Natsu's and Gajeel's all the time." Lucy wanted to disappear right then and there. She just had to mention her old guild. It only made it worse when she saw them looking at her with emotions she couldn't even place.

"Natsu...Dragneel." Sting whispered in anger. His expression grimmed until Rogue put his hand on his shoulder and simply shook his head. Lucy was extremely confused about this, and made a mental note to ask Yukino about it later.

"Fine. I'll stop by your house later to pick them up." Lector's smile brightened as he hoped from Sting to Lucy. Fro did the same which seemed to make Rogue even more uncomfortable than her.

They walked away and she was dragged out of the guild by her white haired friend.

"Why did you…?!" Lucy yelled a question at her.

"You like exceeds...you're new here…...and though Sting and Rogue don't have any friends and you can't really make friends with them, it's still best to stay on their good side."

"Why can't you make friends with Sting?" Lector asked, his tone was a mixture of confused and depression. He'd looked down like he'd heard people say that before and still didn't understand. In his defense, she really didn't understand it too much either.

"Well, um, Sting and Rogue don't really make friends….they talk to other people occasionally at the guild but no one talks to them in a friend like way. People say their closed up and even though Sting can be talkative, he's not exactly friendly." So their really closed off friends who run a guild? She wasn't sure why, but something didn't really add up there.

"You just don't know them like we do." Lector whispered to himself.

"Fro thinks so too." She whispered. Lucy made no comment, but a few things were going through her mind.

1) If no one makes an effort to talk to them, how do they know they're not friendly?

2) Who the hell would say that in front of _their _exceeds

3) Sure they were important, but if they could be such good friends with such adorable exceeds, then they couldn't be all bad, right?

And the last one, she said aloud, Yukino was a little taken back at first, but then smiled and nodded to her.

"No always try to find the good in people, don't you?" She asked but it wasn't really a question. To her, she was just commenting something out loud.

"No, just the people that deserve it." She whispered but Yukino didn't hear her. She was already walking down the street to their house. Lucy sighed, completely ignored right there, and followed slowly behind her.

"Lucy?" Fro asked, finally saying something else. She couldn't believe how cute and innocent her voice was. She'd always known three exceeds, one being a great fighter, the second was harsh but protective, and the last was playfully but rude. They had different personalities, like everyone else did, and she was curious to talk to them a bit more.

"Yes Fro?" She called Fro, for short, which made the little exceed smile.

"Rogue is sad." She mumbled and closed her eyes. It caught Lucy off guard for a minute, and she immediately stopped. She fell asleep in her arms while Lector was asleep, slung over her shoulder, so she couldn't ask what she meant. But, then again, she definitely couldn't forget.

The rest of the walk was in silence until they arrived at her house. The exceeds woke up as she walked through the door, and began to walk around and explore her house. They eventually made their way into the kitchen.

"Lucy, Lucy! Can we have food?" They asked over and over again. Lucy just laughed, humored at their excitement over food.

"What do you want?" She asked. The sat and thought for a minute before responding simultaneously.

"Ice cream!" They shouted in union. Laugh gave a gentle giggle and went to look in the freezer for ice cream. She got out some chocolate and strawberry ice cream and put a little into a bowl. She gave them each a spoon and they dug in. Eventually, she got herself a bowl and took them into the living room.

Lector turned on the T.V and changed it from some random channel in a different language to cartoons. They ran around the room, playing and laughing. Lucy sat on the couch, watching for a while before she finally decided to speak up.

"Why does everyone think Sting and Rogue are unfriendly?" She asked. They stopped and looked up at her. Their eyes were sad and droopy.

"Because they killed their dragons." Lucy gasped. She had assumed their dragons had just left like the rest of them. Just like Natsu's and Gajeel's. She faintly remembered Natsu talking about what would happen if you killed a dragon. He said a dragon slayer can smell dragon blood on you if you had, but she didn't remember what it did to you. Something about power perhaps?

"Why?" She asked. She wouldn't jump to conclusions, the least she could do was give them a chance. An explanation never hurt anyone though the thought of someone killing their parents made her nauseous.

"They both had different reasons to do so, but neither of them did it because they wanted to. I think, in a way, it hurt both of them to do it. As kids, they sorta bonded over that pain." Lector explained to her. So they weren't power hungry, but why did they do it?

"Then why did they do it?" She asked, curious as to why someone would kill a dragon, if not for power. If it emotionally hurt them, then surely they didn't do it for sport or fun. If not for power, then what?

"I think you should ask them. You seem nice, maybe they'd finally open up to someone."

"Fro thinks so too." She whispered with a smile. Both of the exceeds seemed delighted with the idea of their friends making, of perhaps, a human friend. A new friend. They went on for a little longer about how awful they felt for their dragon slayers.

Eventually, Sting showed up. He took the exceeds from her and they went along with him. It was somewhat late in the afternoon, but they still had a bit of energy left. She just hoped they wouldn't tell that she'd given them ice cream, even if only a little.

After they left, she still thought about what the exceeds had spoken of. It was weird to think of such people as emotionally hurt, especially to the point where they became friends over it. She also wondered how they meet. Had they become friends before or after arriving at Sabertooth? Or perhaps they lived together at another guild before this? Had it been pure luck, or had their dragons pushed them together as friends?

All she could do was make up while ideas about their life. She was curious about the exceed's dragon slayers, but wasn't sure if it was safe to snoop too deep. Everyone she knew at Fairy Tail had a story, and it wasn't always good.

Gray had lost his whole family to Zeref's demon, Natsu Gajeel and Wendy had been abandoned, raised by dragons, then abandoned again. After that, Wendy was raised in a fake guild and Gajeel joined a dark one. Even Laxus had some serious issues, his father became a danger to his whole guild and then created a dark guild, giving him some serious mental issues.

Though, over time, they had all learned about their friend's past, including her own. But with this guild, with Yukino, The Twin Dragons Of Sabertooth, and everyone else, she doubt that it would come that easy. At that moment on, she was determined to find out more about the people she was around, and one day, might even come to care about.

**Hope you enjoyed, Review, and thank you for everyone who voted on the poll. It's still up so keeps voting (and thanks in advance, I'm extremely indecisive so ahhhhhh..what…*shrug*…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Girl**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

"Summon gate of the Lion, Leo!" Loke came out and attacked Libra. After a few more short attacks, Yukino was on the ground, exhausted and unable to go on.

"I guess you win, Lucy. " She said between breaths. It had been the day after she pet sat the exceeds and they were training with each other for the first time.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired. I want to check out the town for the rest of the day. I'm still pretty new you know. Wanna show me around?" Yukino nodded and after sitting for a minute, they headed off into the town.

After walking for a little while, they came across a library. She wasn't really sure whether it was because the building reminded her of Levy, or because she needed new books to read there, and convinced Yukino to take her to the library.

They walked in and Lucy was instantly amazed. It was 3 floors, each in a circle with a spiral staircase in the middle. It was stacked with books and she couldn't help but think how her bluenette bookworm friend would have reacted this to. Putting those thoughts aside, she headed over to the checkout desk for a card, knowing she would come here often.

"Uh, how much for a library card?" She asked the old women.

"First one's free, every replacement is 50 Jewels. You just need to fill out a few questions." The lady, whose name tag Susan, slipped her a sheet of paper and a pen. She proceeded to fill out the questions.

The questions were simple, basic things like name and gender. It was filled out quickly and she handed back to the women.

"So, you live around her sweetie?" Susan asked with a kind, grandmother like smile.

"Yeah. Yukino, my friend, and are members of Sabertooth." The lady's face lit up at the mention of Sabertooth. She almost seemed excited to know this information.

"Oh Sabertooth. I know two boys who come around here a lot from that guild. Have ever sense they were kids. One's quiet but very nice, he really likes to read. Of course, he usually has to drag his friend here. He isn't much of a reader. Of course, at first glance you'd think he's a very open and charismatic person but secretly, he has a lot to hide. Good kids when you get to know them, just closed off to the world." After a little ranting, Susan realized she had been talking a lot.

"Of sorry Dear, didn't mean to keep you so long, you might not know the boys anyways. Here's your card, don't lose it!"

"Trust me, you didn't waste my time." Lucy said, and then left leaving the old women in laughter. Just quiet, old lady chuckles that faded into the distance as she explored the library.

Two boys. One quiet, but kind. The other an illusion with secrets.

The description fit, but she wasn't too sure. If what the lady was saying, that he had more to hide than anyone else knew, then he had played everyone for a fool. Yukino had talked about Sting for a while, and many others from her guild. She went on about how arrogant and cocky he was, and pretty much bragged about everything.

She had he had revealed everything about himself, unlike his partner. But, was there really more to their stories? She supposed she would just have to find out.

So, they spend a few hours at the library. For the most part, it was empty with the except of an occasionally stranger. Finally, after she had her fun, Yukino coaxed her out of the library and into a nearby restaurant for lunch. They sat at a booth near the door.

"What would you ladies like today?" A waiter asked. It was obvious Yukino thought he was cute by the way she was practically drooling over him from their table. Lucy wasn't near as obsessive as her friend.

"I'll have strawberry milkshake with marshmallows and white chocolate chips, then Sushi with a side of white rice please." Lucy ordered, trying to stall a little bit so her friend could decided what she wanted.

"Uh, I'll have a, uh, c-chocolate shake and uh, o-orange chicken with uh, a side of fried r-rice." She stuttered out. Lucy had to bite her lip in order to keep from laughing after the waiter had walked away. Yukino looked both embarrassed and angried at her, which only make her want to laugh more.

"Well you're just weird. You're not even the slight bit interested in the extremely cute waiter, you ordered _white _rice on the side of sushi, and marshmallows?" Was her rice preference just insulted? Who insults someone's rice preference? It's just rice…

"I'm sorry I didn't order fried r-r-r-r-rice." She teased, defending her justified rice preference. Yukino didn't speak to her again until the waiter came back with their food and they began to eat. Feeling earlier offended, she added a little soy sauce to the rice before eating it. Once they finished up, the waited came back again with a check and fortune cookies.

Lucy looked at the check to see their finally cost and their was a different number written on it with a message.

_Paid the meal's bill for you. Wasn't that nice? Maybe you could consider going on a date with me sometime?_

"Oh my gosh! The waiter totally asked you out! You gotta go, maybe even tonight? I can help you get ready and-"

"Yukino, I'm not going on a date with some random guy, and besides I think he seems like a jerk. If you want to go through, be my guest." She explained. She looked disappointed for a minute but quickly brightened up. She began going on and on about how excited she was to have a date with a cute guy but Lucy mostly tuned it out.

They began to walk home, which at first was just silence until her white haired friend sparked conversation.

"Do you like guys, or girls?" She asked, catching Lucy off guard. It took a few seconds to realize where this question had come from.

"Yes, I just wasn't interested in that one guy!" She defended herself. No use in making false accusations.

"Are you interested in dating, or did you break up with someone I didn't know about and you're all heart broken?" Lucy shook her head.

"Yukino! I just didn't want to date the waiter okay! Gesh…"

"So, you're still interested in dating, correct?"

"I guess…"

"So would you be okay if I set you up on a date with a really cute neighbor?"

"No! I don't want to date any "cute" person you want to find me." She sighed. She knew her friend meant the best, but she wasn't interested in all her mystery dates she wanted her to go on. She didn't know why, she just didn't! The date with a stranger theme didn't really suit her, she supposed.

"You go home and get ready for the date. I'm gonna stop by the guild and see if I can find a job to do soon." Yukino nodded and ran to the house while Lucy took a different path and walked to the guild.

She walked over to the guild's job board and looked for one that had decent pay. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a familiar face.

"You're staying with Yukino, correct?" Minerva asked. Lucy nodded, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Okay, tell her I'll be staying the night, please. Oh, and i'd do this job. It would pay up to 3 months rent and is pretty simple, Yukino does jobs like this a lot. There town is always over run with criminals, but there aren't many mages so they get attacked a lot." Minerva handed her a paper with a job request on it. As she said, it looked like a simple job with a heavy reward.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll remember to tell her." She smiled and ran off. It surprised Lucy, who different Minerva acted than what she had suspected. She wondered if a lot had changed since Jiemma left.

She took the paper and walked out. Heading home, she wondered who else was different than what she expected. She thought about it for a moment, but wasn't sure what to think. How do you guess about people you don't even know.

"Yukino, Minerva plans on staying the night here tonight!" Lucy called and searched around the house. Her friend was no where to be seen. It took a minute before Lucy remembered the date she had.

She jumped on the couch and turned on the T.V. After a while, there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Yukino or Minerva, she took her time falling off the couch, getting up, and walking to the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't either of them.

"Took you long enough Blondie." He muttered when she got to the door.

"You're blonde too." She mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah well anyways, Lector was talking, way too much as always, but this time it was about you. A rather boring subject, might I add."

"Oh yeah because you're sooo interesting."

"Well, I am the amazing 3rd generation dragon slayer guild master of Sabertooth. I'm kinda a big deal." So maybe she had the wrong impression of Minerva, but definitely not this bastard. Arrogant and cocky seemed to sum up the deal, until what the librarian and Lector said. She had her doubts though, he seemed about as deep as a filled in hole.

"Whatever. What did you want?" She asked. Why was he even here?

"I already said this. Lector. You know, my red little kitten. The unforgettable one that talks and walks and acts unlike other cats," Lucy rolled her eyes and he continued," Well somehow you got Frosch and Lector to love you, which is weird because Lector only likes who I like."

"I've talked to exceeds before. They're all different but similar in some ways."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Anyways, consider coming over tomorrow and watching them while we're out on a job?"

"Why can't they stay with you?"

"Because they want _you_." He didn't look too happy at this but was willing to comply with his exceeds.

"Seriously? I was actually planning on going on a job tomorrow with Yukino." He groaned and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Just do this please. They literally have not stopped complaining since they left this house. Lector says he has something to tell you and won't drop it?" What could he have to say? Lucy thought it must have been worth knowing after that night. She sighed, completely defeated by the opportunity for more information.

"Fine. But just know you're costing me three months worth of rent."

"Ohh, I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah whatever. I see Yukino coming so you gotta go. Bye, now shoo." She shooed him away from the house and watched Yukino walk up to the door.

"Was that Sting?" She asked.

"Yeah, and it turns out we won't be going on a job tomorrow. I kinda agreed to watch Fro and Lector."

"Well, um, I guess, Minerva and I could go. Or at least, I could ask."

"Yeah that's fine. That reminds me, Minerva plans to stay the night." Yukino nodded. Just as they begin to walk away and into the house, the doorbell rang and Minerva barged in.

"Yeah, we have a lot to talk about." She muttered and dragged both the girls into the dining room.

**Hope you enjoyed. Review! I really hope you keep reading after this Lol. Um….enjoy fav/foll or don't… (I usually keep stories in a separate tab XD so I can't judge) And have lots of fun doing whatever you do…...Uh….check out my other stories and eat pie (most because I really want pie!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Girl**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

"So, there's been some murders around town?" Lucy asked, somewhat summing up what Minerva had explaining, and yet questioning it.

"Yes, that's what I said. I think they might be a danger to the town and to the members of Sabertooth." She clarified.

"Aw, so you really do care about the guild." Suddenly, Lucy wasn't sitting in her seat anymore but sitting in the corner of the kitchen, facing the wall. She silently cursed Minerva's teleportation powers.

"It would be bad if any of them dead because of some stupid dark guild. You know, Sabertooth maintains a high reputation!" Lucy stood up and walked back to the table, no longer arguing with Minerva over the subject.

"What you plan to do about it?" Yukino asked. Her friend had been concerned and intensely listening the whole conversation.

"We'll get a few Sabertooth members tomorrow and wipe them out! I want you two to help."

"I can't. I'm suppose to watch Frosch and Lector." She felt bad about denying the offer but couldn't go back on a promise she'd already made.

"Who, Sting and Rogue's exceeds? Well, if those idiot dragon slayers are going to cause a problem in the plan they can come along too."

No one argued with Minerva. By now, they'd realized there was no point. They talked about the plan for a little longer and decided the team would be Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, Sting, Rogue, and Lucy. Lucy would be the bait since she was still new and less known around town.

"So Yukino, how was your date?" Lucy asked after their planning session had finally ended.

"Yukino went on another date? Who this time?" Minerva asked. She made it sound like her innocent white haired friend went on tons of dates with random guys.

"The waiter at the chinese restaurant down the street. Does Yukino go on dates a lot?"

"Does she go on dates a lot?" Minerva took a break to laugh her ass of before catching her breath and explaining," She's dated pretty much everyone in Sabertooth. Rufus for about 2 or 3 months, Rogue for about 3 days, and I think she slept with Sting. Ect, ect, ect."

Lucy looked awkwardly at her friend who was blushing in the seat across from her. She was seeing Yukino in a whole new light now.

"What…." She managed to squeak friends were serious for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter. Lucy sat, still completely confused as her friends died of laughter on the ground.

"Actually, Yukino has never dated anyone in Sabertooth, or slept with anyone either. Yukino has dated a lot of guys around town but we have a rule about Yukino dating in Sabertooth. It would be a bad idea, but yeah, she's looking for the right guy."

Lucy sighed in relief and finally managed a tiny laugh.

"The date went well but it should've been you. He gave the number to Lucy, and I have to say he was surprised to see me. But, all and all, we had a good time and made another date for next week."

"Wait, why did Lucy give her date to you?"

"She says she doesn't want to date, but, we know what that means." Yukino grinned evilly to Minerva who smiled back.

"Who do you like Lucy?!" She shouted. Lucy was thrown back by the question and sucked in confusion. She didn't like anyone.

"No one, what, why did the subject come to this?" She mumbled out.

"Was he from your old guild or did you meet him in this town?" They bombed her with questions so fast that her mind couldn't keep up. She wasn't able to answer a single one until she finally got them to shut up so she could talk.

"I don't like anyone. I just came here with Yukino to train, so that's what I plan to do. Maybe in the future I'll get a boyfriend but really, all I want to focus on now is my magic." She explained. They kept quiet for a while before the subject, slightly, changed.

"Well then, who do you like Minerva?" Yukino asked, obviously bored and craving gossip.

"No one." She said simply and Yukino groaned. She seemed just desperate for information.

Lucy laughed a little to herself, thinking of her old guild. Things were always happening there, with Lyon Juvia and Gray, or Erza and Jellal. Sometimes was going on with Evergreen and Elfman, as well as Freed and Laxus. And no one could forget Natsu and Lisanna. It was clear she liked him, and everyone was waiting for how long it took for him to figure it out.

They talked a little more before each of them got tired and headed off to bed. Lucy almost instantly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Lucy, wake up." A voice shouted. She opened her eyes and saw Minerva and Yukino hovered above her.

"Okay, we let you sleep in. Everyone's outside waiting on us so get dressed and come meet us outside!" Wait, why had they let her sleep in that long? She wasn't comfortable with holding everyone up. Ugh…

She quietly rushed out of her bed and threw on the closest outfit to her and ran downstairs. Many of her guild members, and their exceeds, sat on the couches waiting.

"Lucy!" Frosch cried and flew over to her. She hugged the little frog-like exceed and send her back with her dragon slayers. Lector awkwardly crept up to her and she remembered what Sting had told her about a message. She picked Lector up.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" She asked a little after everyone exited the house.

"Oh, nothing. It's not too important so let's go okay?" He said and she shrugged. Lucy was curious to know, but she didn't feel right to push for an answer. Instead, she followed everyone down the street.

Even then, she wasn't sure exactly how this plan was going to work exactly but she decided just to go along with it.

"Okay, so Lucy, once it gets dark you're going to go sit in that dark alley way and when you're attacked, scream. If you don't, you might tragically die and we'd never catch the murders and that would ruin Sabertooth." Minerva explained the plan. Lucy was a little more concerned about the 'tragically dying' possibility. She nodded anyways.

Time went on until it became dark and it was time for the plan to take action.

"Okay, give me your keys and whip. If they see them, they'll know somethings up. We're going to go hide in the shop over there, bye!" Minerva smiled cheerfully. Lucy hesitantly handed over her keys to her. Somehow, she felt exposed. Going into danger, sure why not, but without her keys she felt smaller and lost, like she wouldn't come back and she was headed for death.

She slowly walked into the dark alley feeling more and more uncomfortable as time with on. Her hands continued to reach for her belt, to grab her keys, but disappointment and fear rushed over her each time as she remembered they were gone. With no weapons, she continued walking through the alley.

Only a few minutes later, she knew the plan had been successfully when shadowy figures came out of the dark. She tried to scream as planned, but a rag muffled it. Her head began to ache and she felt dizzy. Eventually, her eyes shut.

* * *

When her eyes did open again, she instantly freaked. Her wrists were chained to a table and she felt to weak to move. Thoughts of regret and fear flooded her mind as she thought about what to do.

She might be able to slip the chains. She attempted to get loose, but failed. She wasn't strong enough to move much, let alone slip chains. The door in front of her opened, and a woman in black stepped through.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia." The women greeted her.

"Who know how I am?" She asked to the woman who laughed creepily. It send shivers down her spine until she suddenly stopped.

"Of course I do. I knew your guilds whole plan, so I wouldn't fall for it. You see, i'm the leader of this here guild, and it would be a shame to waste all my efforts of a weak, pathetic, rich, blonde girl like you. I'll use you as bait, like your friends come to us, and end them all." She laughed once more but Lucy was over shivering.

"Don't you dare use me as bait! Kill me, whatever but don't hurt anyone else because of me!"

"Oh, it isn't because of you. It's your so called 'friends' that send you into a dark alley way unarmed. It's there fault they'll all die."

Then, the women did something she didn't except. She walked over, and took of all her chains. Lucy jumped up and backed away from the women.

"Follow me." The unnamed woman began walking out of the room, and with no where else to go, Lucy followed.

"Your friends are close already. I want you to meet them down the street. I will put a wrist band on you, with will cause you to faint after so long so you cannot run. Keep them there and distracted and we can see about sparing your life. If not, you'll all die." She nodded, thinking of a plan to get all of her guildmates out alive. No one would die because of her, except her.

If her death is what it took, then so be it.

She followed her downstairs and out the door, the band now on, and continued walking without the lady. She tried to act as scared as possible, as if sneaking so she wouldn't catch suspicion. Staying on the dark guild's good side as long as possible until they were ready to run was top priority.

She saw them walking across and searching for her. As dragon slayers, she assumed Sting and Rogue could follow her scent. She ran up to Sting and wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her chin on his shoulder. She pretended to be as excited as possible to see him.

"I thought I would never see you guys again! I didn't have time to signal you guys, but when no one was looking I got away." She buried herself into Sting and pretended to cry.

"Run. Now." She whispered with the last of her breath before collapsing. It was then everyone noticed the mysterious, blinking wrist band.

**Hope you enjoyed (and will continue to enjoy) and review please! Every random, piece of support really helps! Plus, I get bored so add a joke! Lol...**

**Anyways, I'm sorry! I know some of you hate me a lot right now for the ending so I'm sorry. Uh…...Here's a tissue and go eat pie, it makes everything better! (Kinda) promise….! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Girl**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit." He muttered, pacing around the room. Lucy was on the couch, still passed out. They'd all managed to run like she said, and it was only because of her they were even alive. Unfortunately, the bracelet the guild gave her activated and wouldn't allow her to awaken.

She was, in short, stuck in comma because of some spell on the bracelet. Rogue, Minerva, and Rufus were reading magic book after magic book in search of finding some kind of answer. Yukino was examining it and attempting to get it off or deactivate it with the information they gave her. Sting was still trying to think of a way to find them, in case they failed.

"Any information?" Yukino whispered to the three reading. They all just kinda sighed, which at this point meant so far the whole plan to save Lucy was a fail. How long would she just sit there on the couch, asleep? Would they ever even find a way to save her?

All these questions raced through everyone's mind. but Sting and Minerva were bothered the most by it.

It had been Minerva who'd told her to leave her weapons just in case. Everyone told her not to worry about it, that none of them had known how easily she would have been caught. No one had been prepared but she still blamed herself. Maybe she could have done something?

Sting had felt awkward at first, when Blondie had hugged him. He was instantly confused, but she just keep leaning into him more and more as she talked. Eventually, she told him what was really going on, which might have saved them all, but why him? He had to yell at everyone to run, as well as carry their collapse team member. But why him? Why put all that on him?

Why had she even told them? Had the guild threatened her? At first they thought the bracelet was activated by the guild himself, but after further investigation they found a timer. Whether she thought them or not, she would have passed out.

Had she known that? Was she promised a reward of some kind, if she lured them into death? They'd assumed that, but then why hadn't she? Her life would have been on the line. Was it a sacrifice? Did Lucy really plan to die in order to save all of them? If she had been captured and they'd gotten away, she could have been awoken and tortured before being killed.

Why had she risked all that for the guild she'd barely just joined?

Yukino seemed to be the only one to understand her actions. She informed all of them that her previously guild, Fairy Tail, had been a much more loyal guild than theirs. Apparently, they would have risked their lives in a moment's notice in order to save a teammate. 'She isn't used to the way we treat each other here', Sting thought to himself.

They all felt somewhat guilty for allowing her to go through with their plan. And for even coming up with the plan in the first place. No one had suspected it's failure, but it seemed that was how it ended. So far, at least.

"You sure there isn't anyway to trace the bracelet back to the guild?" He checked with the others. If he could find the dark guild, they may be able to take them out and get answers about the weird device on her wrist.

"There might be some sort of tracking device on it that we could trace back to them just like they could trace to us. The problem is, unless we take the device apart just right, it could kill her." So their only two options were to either save tons of town people and take in a dark guild, but kill Lucy, or save her and risk both their and the town's lives.

The answer seemed so obvious, one life to all of theirs. It had come into everyone's head, the statistics, but no one had said it. No one dared too. It would be horrible to kill her after all she had done when there still may even be the smallest chance, but with how small the chance was, was it worth risking?

Their decision to remain silent about the idea made even less sense when the girl had originally intended to die anyways. She'd obviously been prepared to do so, yet now they were debated whether or not to allow her to go through with it. Should they? Was it the right choice? They'd have a better chance of dark guild knocking on the door and surrendering than figuring that out.

"I got it!" Minerva shouted, interrupting his thoughts. The others crowded around her quickly, as did Sting who jumped for the couch to get there. Minerva began to read the page aloud, more exclaimed than all of them.

"Okay uh here! The nameless device, but which more refer to as the bracelet of sleep, has no record creator. Many copies and duplicates of the first one have been made, some even being exact duplications. The bracelet of sleeping will attach itself to the victim and after a preset amount of time, will cause the victim to fall into a coma-like state.

Each bracelet has a matching one, worn by someone else. The second bracelet will control the time on the first one. Destroying the second bracelet, unlike the first one, will instantly kill the wearer. It will, however, not the kill the the first wearer and vise versa.

Destroying the first bracelet would leave them in this state permanently, unable to eat or drink, and eventually unable to breathe. The only way to take the first bracelet off is to…" Minerva stopped reading and closed the book.

"To what!" Sting shouted. She winced at her shouting, but her head dropped down more. He hadn't meant to yell, but she could see his eyes pleaded for an answer. With a sigh, she whispered it out."

"The only way to take the first bracelet off is to kill whoever is wearing the second one…"

"So we have to kill whoever has the second bracelet? That's not so bad, the dark guild should pay for endangering Blondie like that."

"Idiot…" Rogue whispered, not looking him in the eye. Confusion crossed over his face.

"You don't get it do you?" Minerva mumbled.

"The dark guild is smarter than we thought Rufus added.

"It's likely they put the second one on an innocent citizen. They know we wouldn't hesitate killing them, but just a random person getting involved like that?" Yukino finished. Confusion changed to realization in a matter of moments. Everyone looked down, unable to face each other.

"Blondie saved our lives. Whoever it is, we owe her." He muttered.

"You say that now but…" Yukino didn't finish.

"I don't remember any of us killing someone innocent." Rufus stated.

"And I really don't want to start now." Rogue admitted, holding Frosch close by his side.

"Fro doesn't want Lucy to die either." The exceeds seemed torn too. No one was able to pick a side, but they all knew the decision would have to come. Would any of them be able to kill an innocent citizen in order to save Blondie? Would she even forgive them for doing so? Would the guilt and the hate be worth it?

"Let's just work on finding them first." He muttered. The others nodded.

"The book didn't say anything about a tracker, but you'd think they would have added one. The devices aren't very common, so we still don't know too much about them." She spoke up.

Shit shit shit.

"Just keep reading, we'll see if anything pops up." This time, even Sting and Yukino grabbed a book and began reading.

Hours passed and with no success. Everyone became extremely exhausted and slowly, one by one, drifted off.

* * *

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Why so many books?"

Sting and the rest of them were awoken by questions and the opening/closing of doors. Footsteps ran around their house.

He opened his eyes and saw a many people he wasn't aware existed. There were two people he did recognize though. Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox.

'What are you doing in my house!" Minerva screamed at the crowd of people walking around.

"Yukino!" A high pitched voice yelled and ran over. It was a short little bluenette, and running closely behind her was Gajeel. She definitely did smell like him..

"Levy. Why are you all here?"

"Who are all these people?" Sting demanded.

"Who are you!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Sting Eucliffe." He muttered.

"This is some friends of Lucy's. We came here to ask her for help but it seems she's sleeping."

"Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that." Minerva hissed that the bluenette, receiving a glare from Gajeel. Yukino made a hand motion signaling for her to be quiet.

"Levy is Lucy's best friend-" Yukino started to explain but was instantly cut off my Minerva yelling," I thought we were her best friends!" Another voice chimed in.

"You could never replace us!" A scarlet haired women, claimed.

"Yeah, we've been with Lucy since the moment she got to Fairy Tail, sorta." A raven haired boy spoke.

"Quiet! Shrimp here's talking." Gajeel yelled. Levy gave him a mini-glare before continuing.

"Uh yeah. Well ya see," she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a little metal bracelet that matched Lucy's." We came to see her about this. I woke up with it, and we were wondering if you knew anything about it." Everyone in Sabertooth instant stopped talking and froze.

Yukino stood frozen for a second, before bursting into a flood of tears. Before Levy could ask her what's wrong, she ran out of the room with her hands covering her face. Even Sting felt bad at the moment. If this really was Lucy's best friend, then they couldn't have picked anyone worse.

No one spoke for a minute, just listened to the distant tears of Yukino as they were slowly drowned out by distance. Certain people in the small crowd were starting to look concerned.

With strong hesitation, Minerva began to explain their situation. With each word, the terror and worry on each and everyone's face became worse and worse. By the end, breathes were slow and no one spoke. Killing an innocent person would have been hard enough, but an ex-teammate and friend of her's, the choice would be close to impossible.

"What do we do?"

"Well first off, the majority of you need to go home. We can't have everyone around, they'll get suspicious. I suggest Levy and the dragon slayers stay. Everyone else goes." He announced.

"I'm staying too. So is Gray." The scarlet haired girl demanded. He looked to the others, who nodded in arguement.

"Fine." He muttered and began walking to the door. He, like his partner, had no intention of staying longer than expected. The rest of them could figure living arrangements and the small things concerning, he was only worried about the girl.

Or at least, using the girl to find the dark guild while not killing either of them. He just doesn't want any deaths because of him, other than that the girl didn't matter to him. Blondie was just another guild member he had to protect, that was it.

Sting and Rogue walked down the sidewalk, refusing to take a taxi as always. It was one of the few downfalls to being a dragon slayer, especially three generation. Raised by a dragon and lacrima, just great when it comes to things that moved!

The two exceeds flew, and walked, by their sides.

"So what do we do?" Rogue asked next to him, looking for his true opinions about the situation. The ones he couldn't say in front of anyone else.

"I plan to protect my guild above all else. Whether they know it or not, I'll save Blondie before her friends, but I'd prefer to find another way. It seems more convenient."

"The convenient way would be to kill Levy, wake up Lucy and use her to find the dark guild. Or too kill them both." Rogue stated. Was he right?

The rest of their walk was silent until they arrived at the house. The left window was shattered, the front door knocked down, and from what they could see from the holes in the wall, the inside wa trashed as well.

"You don't think?.." Before Sting could even finish talking, Rogue rushed into the house, with his friend following quickly behind, to see what had caused it.

Unlike what they had expected, they found the culprits sitting right in their living room. Natsu Dragneel, raiding their fridge, Gray Fullbuster lying half naked on the couch, and Gajeel Redfox, sitting on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in our house!" Sting yelled at the bunch. Rogue stood behind him glaring at the three, and looking around at the mess.

"They told us to stay here until we figured everything out. Wendy and Levy are back with the girls." He explained.

"No. Get out." Rogue demanded.

"What! You can't kick us out." And yet, Rogue managed to drag each one of them out of their house and lock the door. He even made a temporary fix to the windows. Sting helped clean up the mess, which alone took another 2-3 hours.

"Wow, you sure took a while to clean that up." Natsu was sitting on their couch, in the house once again. The other two scattered themselves around as well.

"I hate you all." Rogue muttered, disappearing behind bedroom doors. Sting heard the doors lock as he did.

"Don't feel me with these idiots!" He yelled outside the door. There was no answer, and he couldn't get the door to open. Sting refused to break down the doors, as the others would have obviously done. Instead, he crept back into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"I'll kill you someday.." He stated, loud enough to be heard even behind the locked doors of the bedroom, then lied down on the couch to go to sleep.

"Not if you care about Lucy, you won't." Rogue whispered into the air before turning off the lights.

**Annnnnnnd this chapter is over. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review! Don't hate :D! Haha…..(Please…?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Girl**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

"I don't want them staying with us!" Sting yelled stubbornly. He was sitting on the living room couch by Rogue in Yukino's house.

"They can't be that bad." Yukino attempted to defend them but Levy knew just how much trouble Natsu alone could cause, let alone with two others. Lucy had nagged about it all the time.

"No, they are." She confirmed.

"They're staying with you!" Minerva shouted. They shut up about it, for the time being at least.

"Now what do we do about, these?" Levy asked, holding up the bracelet around her wrist.

No one said anything, most of them just awkwardly looked between Lucy and her friend. It was a life threatening situation, coming up with a solution wouldn't be too easy. But, even though Levy's first desire wasn't to die, but she would give up anything for her friend. She couldn't allow her friend to die for any reason.

"No one knows much about the bracelets, so it's not unlikely they're hiding something about them right? Otherwise, they would have just killed her." Sting suggested. Rogue shook his head.

"They're probably stalling. We're too distracted to go after them, so they can do whatever they want then leave before we even have a chance to stop them. There may be no way to save them both." Any silence followed.

Rogue's theory made the most sense, but it would end with one of them dying. She'd thought about it all last night, but now was her decision.

"Then just kill me!" She shouted. If one of them was too die, then why not her? Lucy had done so much for everyone, she deserved to wake up!

"We can't kill you! Even if she did wake up, she'd never forgive any of us!" So what? She'd be alive, isn't that all that would matter? They could just explain to her what happened…..

Though, it wasn't like Levy would feel that way. Being in Lucy's position and then waking to find your friend was dead…..that would haunt her for ages. At the moment it was a no win situation that needed an answer.

"I say we find the dark guild, and figure it out from there."

"I agree, it's not going to say anyone sitting around letting them get away." A familiar voice said. They turned to see a orange haired man in tux standing there.

"Leo!" Yukino yelped. For a minute, Levy had forgotten Lucy's new girl knew little of Loke. Yukino only knew him by Leo, king of the zodiacs anyways, and she'd probably never seen a spirit summon themself before.

"Yes, and it seems the bracelet around your wrist is dangerous." He noted. It was an extremely dumb observation. She'd hoped he would've said something that all her late night reading couldn't have told her.

Loke inspected the bracelet around Lucy's wrist before walking over and looking at Levy's. Most of Sabertooth seemed in shock that a mysterious man had appeared out of no where and everyone else just accepted that. That was, except for Yukino who was in awe over the new sight. None of her spirits did that, but then again Lucy was strong for a celestial mage.

"Levy, do you mind if I see your wrist please?" He asked, and she held out the wrist with the bracelet. He looked at it closely, then clicked a button. The device opened up, and fell to the floor.

Lucy, who was still asleep, took a huge gasp and almost sit up, then fell back into the couch as silent as ever. Levy's wrist was sore, but it didn't matter considering that Lucy was dying. Loke had made the mistake of removing her bracelet, which would hurt Lucy.

Though, when she tried to run to her friend, Loke held her back. His face was emotionless as she stared towards Lucy. All the dragon slayers glanced to her, but said nothing. None of them looked concerned, just slightly confused.

"What did you do!" Yukino screamed and ran to her. She checked her friend's pulse which only made her more concerned. Lucy occasionally twitched an arm.

"She's not dead?" Natsu asked. Wait, if Levy's bracelet was gone then why wasn't she dead?

"Yes, well it seems however attached the bracelets made it into three parts instead of two. Levy's bracelet just controlled her sleep. Since I broke it, she should wake up within a day or two." He explained. None of them had heard of three bracelets, but then again, they barely heard anything about them.

"So, someone else has the bracelet?" Loke nodded.

"I have to be going now, but when she does wake up, give her some space. The sleeping magic they used couldn't have been easy on her dreams. She _won't _wake up comfortably, someone should be with her at all times." There was a flash of light then he disappeared.

It seemed there were many people curious about Leo, but none of them spoke with the new information they'd been given.

"This is even more complicated than we thought." Levy nodded in agreement.

"Well if what, uh, _he _said was true then I think right now I think it'd be best if two or three of us stay here with her and the rest split up and see what we can find out about this guild." Minerva suggested a plan.

"Fro wants too! Fro wants too!" The little exceed shouted. Lector, who stood beside her, nodded with a smile and looked up hopefully at the rest of them.

"Then Sting and Rogue, and of course their exceeds, can stay here with her and the rest of us will split up and search around the town."

They split up into small groups and took off, leaving Sting, Rogue and the exceeds behind.

"Lucy will be okay, right?" Lector asked, looking over to the girl still sleeping on the couch.

"Yeah. We'll save Blondie."

* * *

"She should be dead." Rogue commented. He didn't answer.

Lucy was still lying down on the couch, not awakened. The exceeds hopped around a bit and they made conversation with each other. It wasn't much, but it beat awkward silence.

"But she risked her life, and it ended up saving."

He was right, of course. She'd done something smart and stupid all at the same time.

"Fro...thinks she saved you too." She muttered.

"I suppose."

It wasn't for another few hours either of them talked again.

* * *

It's…..It's a little late isn't it? I thought for sure they'd be back by now." He muttered, glancing up to the clock. For a while, he just ignored the time, even after the sun went down. But now, it was only a few hours until the sun would rise again. It would be difficult to ignore the situation this time.

"I guess it is." Rogue whispered, looking out the window.

"They better have some leads, it seems to weird for all of them to be gone this long." Sting received no answer. It was a few more minutes of silence until a mumble could be heard from the girl on the couch.

"Oh crap, she better not be waking up." He complained.

"She shouldn't. The guy said a day or two." He mumbled.

"I guess." He muttered but he kept glancing back at her, expecting her to be getting up and wondering what was going on.

How were they gonna explain that anyways? She didn't know about the situation they were in, and did she even know she was asleep? The man, Leo as he recalled, had said the sleep magic would affect her dreams negativity, but did she know it was a dream? He couldn't help but feel curious.

"Maybe she was just on her way too waking up? She was sure rolling around a lot to still be in a deep sleep.

"I want ice cream…" Lector whispered.

"You can't have ice cream."

"Fro wants ice cream too!" Unlike Sting, when Frosch begged Rogue he got up and walked into the kitchen on a search for ice cream. He continued to sit with the exceeds and walk T.V while waiting.

Suddenly, he heard a loud thump next to him. He looked over quickly and saw Blondie lying on the floor beside him. She seemed out of it, but was waking up slowly.

"Uhhh, Rogue!" Sting called, trying to get help.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" He called back.

"We have more important issues!" Sting yelled.

"Chocolate!" Frosch and Lector screamed at the same time. Rogue walked back in a few seconds later with a few bowls of chocolate ice cream. He dropped them off at the table and ran over to his friend when he saw the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He shouted, yet somehow managed to do so while keeping his voice down low.

'I did! You just thought ice cream was more important!"

"Idiot….."

"Where...am I?" In the middle of their mini-argument a voice called a question.

"She shouldn't even be awake till tomorrow at least." Sting complained, leaning across the bottom of the couch. That's when he noticed something else unusual.

"Is her bracelet suppose to blink…..?" He asked, trailing off as he noticed. Rogue shook his head and tried to touch the bracelet, but when he did he instantly pulled his hand back.

"Shit. It shocked me." He muttered. Why was it blinking and shocking people? That didn't seem good, and it was obvious Lucy was aware of this.

"It...hurts…" She choked out. The shocking the probably pretty bad, and neither of them had a solution.

"Sting, if she passes out from the pain, we don't know how the bracelet will affect that. She might never wake up again." Yeah, he kinda figured that the intense shocking coming from her bracelet would be a problem.

"But we can't take it off…"

At that moment she started screaming. Each scream was short but loud, then she took a second pause and screamed again. After about 10 of these she stopped, but starting crying and whimpering.

"Everything hurts….They're after me…" She began screaming again. Then she chanted strange things again, it was like a cycle of screaming and crying.

"Do….Do something!" He shouted but no one moved.

"Uh, here!" Rogue clicked a button on the side of the bracelet. The screaming stopped and the crying slowly died down. She didn't say anything.

"Did you...kill her?" He asked with caution. Sting didn't take his eyes off the girl, but out of the corner of them he saw Rogue shrug. Was he completely unaffected by this? Just then, Blondie twitched again.

With the last of her breath she mumbled," They're coming to get us…"

**Chapter over. Hope you enjoyed and review. This chapter made me both want ice cream, and not want to go get ice cream….But I hope you can still enjoy ice cream (why wouldn't you XD) So…..Review then go get ice cream! Fun fun…...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Girl**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

"She shouldn't be awake yet!"

"You don't think I know that!"

"Did she go back to sleep?"

"What was she said? Someone's after us?"

"We already knew that!"

Unidentified voices rung in her ears. She couldn't open her eyes to see who belonged to them. She released a moan of pain and the voices stopped for a second, then continued.

"Where's everyone else! They shouldn't been back by now!"

Everyone else? Where was she? Who were these people around her?

Was she still with the dark guild? The last thing she remembered was Sting, and then nothing. Just flashes of horror, nightmares that looked so real. She knew they were fake, she couldn't be awake, but they still scared her. She couldn't control them. Was this the guild's doing?

She tried again to move, but all she did was twitch. All she could do was listen, and she hated it. Lucy needed to find out what was going on.

"I don't know.'

"Maybe Fairy Tail found something?"

"Or they're in trouble."

Fairy Tail? As far as she remembered, she didn't belong to that guild anymore. She'd left to train with a dear friend. Had that not happened? Was, her last memory a lie? Just, where was she?

"Let's just hope they found something."

"Fro wants Lucy to wake up." She heard someone whisper near her. Frosch? So, this couldn't all be a lie. That also means she wasn't with the dark guild..which only confused her more.

In truth, shouldn't she be dead? That's what the women had told her at least, so it had to be. But, yet, here she was listening on someone's conversation.

"We all do Frosch!" That was Lector, Lucy could tell. Did that mean Sting and Rogue were also there with her? Even if that was true, why was Fairy Tail here, wherever she was.

This time, when she tried to move, she managed to. Lucy managed to open her eyes, but winced at the light she hadn't seen in a while. They took notice.

"Lucy? Can you hear us?" Lector asked while everyone else remained silent. She made another attempt to talk, but her words came out unclear. She shut up, listening to see what was going on.

"Wake up!" She wanted too.

But she couldn't. No, she was awake, but she couldn't tell them that she was fully conscious.

It wasn't until about 10 minutes later when she finally managed to sit up.

"Lucy!" Lector and Frosch ran and hugged Lucy. She smiled, still unable to speak. Sting rushed off to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

She noticed mostly melted ice cream sitting on the table. Where they eating ice cream while she was asleep?

"Where am I?" She managed to asked, though her throat was still dry even after she drank the water.

"Your house."

"What...what's going on?" She asked, confused about the situation.

"Um...well….How much of the story do you want?" Sting asked.

"All of it?" She replied, more as a question, not sure what she meant by that or if this was even the right answer.

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember the bracelet, and going to you, then nothing." She mumbled, not sure what happened after that.

"Oh, well after you passed out, I brought you here. You had a bracelet so we read up about it for a long while, then Fairy Tail showed up and you friend Levy was wearing the other bracelet which meant we'd have to kill one of you. She volunteer but no one let her die then some weird guy in a tux popped up out of no where and took her bracelet off, explaining there was three and that her's controlled your sleep and that you would wake up in a day or two. So now Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Minerva, Yukino, Levy, and Rufus are out there looking for the dark guild and you woke up early to cause problems." He explained, then added a slightly insulting comment at the end.

"Levy could've died!? I could've died? I thought I was dead. Why am I not dead?" She shouted question after question until Sting got frustrated and threw a random book he found on the ground at her.

"Ouch!" She yelled, glaring at him.

"Yes, yes, you're not and because of me." He tried to answer her questions as quick as he could before she had more.

"What did you do?" She demanded an explanation.

"Again with the questions? I already told you I saved your life. You ran to me, and warned us of the attack, then we ran and you decide it was the perfect time to pass out so I had to carry you."

"Oh...Thank you." She whispered, while feeling guilty for asking so many questions.

"Oh, um, no problem." He said awkwardly. There was a pause between them as neither knew what to say as they avoided eye contact.

"Well then, we should go try to find them." Rogue muttered, breaking the silence and stood up. Lucy and Sting followed, finally glancing at each other just for a second as they walked slowly behind.

The exceeds found their way to the front if the group and started to wander around the town.

"Stay close." Rogue muttered to the exceeds. The dark guild could be trouble, more than any usual villain.

An ear piercing scream came from behind them. Lucy had to cover her ears until it was gone and they could run after it. The three of them sprinted towards it, hoping for clues about the guild or their friends. When they arrived to where the scream had come from, no one was there.

"Hello?" Sting called out, as if someone would answer.

"Goodbye." An answer came from behind them, surprising Lucy. They turned to see the women who gave Lucy the bracelet holding the exceeds. She disappeared almost immediately.

"Lector!"

"Frosch!"

"Crap!" Sting yelled, but Rogue said nothing. He just watched where the exceeds had been.

"They got taken too! Shit!" Another voice called. The members from Fairy Tail and Sabertooth ran over to them. None of the exceeds were there.

"Lucy!" Levy cried and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Where did she go?" Minerva demanded.

"I...I'm not sure." Sting muttered.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"She just vanished." Rogue finished the explanation for him. Gajeel cursed from behind them, but she didn't bother to look over. She did, however, run over to Wendy. Lucy pulled her away from the group.

"What did you guys see?" She asked quietly, not wanting to get the full details quickly to see if there was any chance of following her.

"Um, we, Natsu Gajeel Gray Levy and I, were walking with this guy who said he had some kinda clue about them and when we turned back for a minute, he and the exceeds were gone. Then we met Yukino, Minerva, and Rufus trying to find you guys since you weren't at the house."

So this guy probably either had something to do with it, or was a victim. Of course, right then it had been safer to assume he was involved.

"Thanks, tell the others." She muttered a command, and Wendy ran off to follow orders. Lucy walked over to Sting.

"You okay?" She asked. It was probably awful, so she should at least check on him.

"Yeah." He muttered, not looking at her, but rather at the ground.

"We'll get them back, you know."

"Of course we will. Like hell I'd like anyone kidnap Lector and get away with it." He stated as if the answer should've been obvious to her immediately.

"Yeah but, I mean, we might be a while so.." She trailed off. He already knew this, so why was she bringing it up?

"Blondie, they won't even be gone for half a week." He said, confident in this.

"I'll take your word for that." She muttered and walked back to the group, who was discussing about the plan.

"...Lucy's back we won't need anyone to stay behind and we'll probably find them a lot quicker." She walked over in the middle of a conversation.

"We should split up into about 2 or 3 groups and go searching around some more. For now, let's just go home and we'll start all of this tomorrow."

And with that, people split up and began heading to wherever they were staying. Lucy followed Yukino and Levy, who were currently staying in the same house as her. She had a lot of questions, but they could wait. Everyone was exhausted, and honestly she didn't want any answers at the moment.

They walked along the sidewalk until they got to her house, and she immediately ran up to her room. She was hungry, and kinda thirsty, but as sound as her head hit the pillow she was out. Everything else could be taken care of tomorrow.

* * *

"So Lucy finally woke up, and early as it seems." Gajeel commented to the others.

"Yeah, good for her."

"Uh huh."

None of them really cared much for chatting. It was the first time most of them had been without their exceeds for long periods of time. Sting and Gajeel might have been the only exception to this, Sting had Lector taken from him by Minerva during the Grand Magic Games and Gajeel went practically forever without an exceed.

Gray awkwardly sat around, not really having an exceed so he just had to put up with them all. He imagined it was hard, but had nothing to say so he just slipped outside while they discussing things no one really cared about until they slowly passed out from exhaustion.

He hoped they would find them all soon, so they could save the exceeds and Lucy, and then everything could return to the way it was, and he wouldn't really mind that.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. The exceeds are gone...but for how long? I'm not sure...psh….what are you accusing me of O.O**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee (It wasn't my fault they're gone, not really at least!) **


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Girl**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

"So where do you think they would've gone?" They'd all asked themselves this question, but none of them knew the answer.

Were they in town, or had they left? They desperately needed to at least narrow it down to one general location. Then they could focus on pinpointing the exact location to save the exceeds. The problem was, none of them knew how to do that.

"God damnit…" Sting muttered. He sighed deeply, while leaning against the wall, and looked to the floor.

This had been the second time his exceed was forcibly ripped away from him. She knew i couldn't be easy, it wasn't for anyone, but it had to be harder for the dragon slayers. Especially him.

Should she ask if he was okay? Would it be weird? No one said anything as they were scattered around her living room, all trying to think to no avail. What could they possibly do to find the guild?

"Hey Lucy, you don't think they would've stayed at the building they took you too, do you?" Levy asked, and Lucy sat there, starring.

"I assumed you'd all checked there while I was asleep." She stated plainly. There was a chorus of groans and sighs among her friends.

"Why have we not checked there?" Minerva asked. No one replied as they all knew the answer. Everyone in that fucking room was an idiot.

"We might as well go now then." Rogue muttered. Natsu was the first to stand up and get out the door.

They run along the road, all the dragon slayers instantly refusing to take any kind of car or bus to get there faster, and after longer than it should have took to get there, they arrived.

"Would they still be there?" Wendy whispered the question, and Sting shook his head.

"Probably not, but there is a pretty good chance we'll find some kind of clue to help find our exceeds." With that, Sting led the way inside the old building.

It looked abandoned, even from the inside. The wood floors creaked as they walked through the building, and every noise they made echoed.

"Over here!" Yukino whispered, and motioned the group to her. There was a little white slip on paper on the ground. She quickly picked it off the ground. The words written on the paper made the room's silence even quieter.

**They're all dead**

"They don't mean…" Wendy started, but trailed off. Tears began to quickly flow down her cheeks.

"What else would it mean!" Sting shouted, but winced at his own words.

"Frosch…" Rogue whispered, barely believing it himself. He looked in denial, as if he hadn't read the slip of paper correctly.

"Happy can't be gone." Natsu muttered through gritted teeth, his arms shaking.

"Carla wouldn't leave me…" Wendy cried.

"Lilly knows how to fight, there's no way!" He yelled.

"I lost him once…..not again…." He whispered, shaking his head.

Lucy couldn't get any words out. How could they be dead? How….was that possible? It there was no way, it wasn't possible…...How could they have done that?

Happy, Natsu's best friend. He'd been rude, and he'd made fun of her but he wouldn't just leave them like that.

Carla, Wendy's motherly figure, and friend. As much as she wouldn't admit it, Carla was Wendy's family and closest friend, especially after being in her old guild for so long.

Pantherlily, an exceed Gajeel waited for, for years. He'd kept up with his dragon slayer, and went through both tough and good times, even in the short time they were friends.

Frosch, someone Rogue really cared about. He didn't show much emotion, or do many things kind for people, but he would've done anything for her.

Lector, practically Sting's fanboy but also his best friend. He'd believed him when few had, and supported him, and he needed him for that.

All the exceeds, gone? Was that possible? She didn't think it was. All of them cared to much to leave, so how could they have? Lucy looked to the dragon slayers, all of them looked shattered and defeated,

She always heard, even by them themselves, that they only weakness was transportation, and motion sickness. But, just looking at them now, she knew that was a lie. Each of them would try a train till the end of time if they could at least _see _they're best friends again.

"...I'm done with this." Sting muttered, shaking his head as the tears dripped from his eyes. He ran out the door, and just kept running, not stopping to close the door or catch his breath.

She hesitated for a moment, should she? She shook her head, she shouldn't even need to think about it. She started to chase after him, but someone grabbed her arm.

"Just...leave him alone. We have to keep looking for clues." Minerva whispered. Lucy look her in the eyes, then shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I have to go after him. You'll be fine without me." She muttered harshly and shook her arm free of Minerva's grip. She ran out the front door and they just watched as she did. In truth, none of them were prepared to continue searching either.

* * *

"Crap, I can't find him!" She cursed, and stopped for a moment to catch her own breath.

"Need some assistance?" A voice behind her asked.

"Do you know where he is, Rogue?" She asked, hoping he did. Thankfully, he nodded and began to walk away, motioning her to follow.

They walked for a few minutes until they'd made it to his house.

"I've already checked here." She stated and he shook his head.

"Just...follow me. He's not here, but he was." It took her a minute of hesitation, but she followed him once again.

They once again continued to walk, but this time, he stopped at the Sabertooth guild.

"His office, he might not answer but he's in there." She nodded and waited for him to go in first, but he just walked away.

"Aren't you coming too?" She asked, curious as to why he wouldn't. It was his close friend, and they both lost something close to them. She thought that he would want to talk to him.

"It's best for all three of us if we each talk in him alone." He muttered, and went on walking. She assumed it was back to the old building, but Lucy shrugged and went inside slowly.

The other guild members, some of who she briefly knew the name of, sat around the guild talking and drinking.

"Hey Lucy." She got the occasional hello, and waved back, but made her way to his office.

She knocked on the door, once quietly, then a second time a lot louder. Both times there was no response. She groaned and tried to the knob, which of course was locked.

"You there?" She called, hoping for even the slightest response. There was a long pause, she for a minute she thought he wasn't going to answer back.

"Why are you here?" He asked through the door. She sighed in relief.

"Will you open the door?" She asked quietly.

Lucy heard a click from the lock and the door opened. Sting stood by the door, looking at the side wall as forced back tears lingered in his eyes.

"You should be back with them." He mumbled.

"So should you." She smiled, trying to be as nice as she could.

"I don't see the point, Lector's gone." He muttered, like he was angry at himself for not protecting Lector, then walked back to his desk.

"Wanna know a secret?" She whispered with a smile. He shot her a confused expression.

"I don't think they're gone." She stated and his eyes widened. She was standing in front of his desk, while he sat in the chair behind. Sting was leaning forward onto the desk, waiting for her next words.

"Why?" He immediately asked in response, but she took a pause before telling him.

"Because they would never leave you alone. After everything you've been through, do you honestly think he'd leave you. I think, they're still alive." She stated.

"How would you know, the note said-" Sting tried to argue but Lucy cut him off.

"I don't care what the note said. I don't really care what anyone said Sting! If you really loved Lector, you'd trust him to come back!" She shouted, silencing him. He finally looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

"Do you believe that?" He whispered. Sting looked at her, desperating willing her to say the right answer, yes.

"I don't think I would've been able to say if I didn't." She admitted, a light blush crept to her cheek.

"Then I guess we should get back and go find them, huh Blondie?" He laughed quietly, returning to his usual self for the most part. She smiled brightly and he walked her back to the group to continue searching for clues, and between the two of them, the exceeds.

"Uh, thanks Blondie. I guess I really owe you one." He muttered awkwardly, and Lucy laughed.

"First off, you're blonde too. But yeah, I guess you'll just have to make that up to me." And, for a change pace, she shot him an conceited smirk, and he looked back at her with wide eyes, yet an interested emotion on his lips.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. I almost uploaded this a day late! Almost! I refuse to be late though…...I hate being late or unorganized and it honestly would have been messy and stupid had I been unable to write this. So, I doubt any of you care but I thought I'd write about the amazing thing like organization XD. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Girl**

_Chapter Nine_

* * *

"It….it's an address." Yukino whispered, staring up at the wall. Obvious clues, but what could they do with it?

"They're just baiting us to one location after another. We'll never accomplish anything like this." Everyone was thinking the same thing. How was the guild always ahead of them? They knew everything they needed to, in order to remain one step ahead.

"We might as well go." Wendy stated, though she didn't look excited about it. No one did.

"Do we really have to play their game?" Levy asked, but no replied. She looked down at the ground for a moment, then back to her wrist, where the device was once on her. Had Loke not known about it, they wouldn't made a horrible mistake.

They were able to save Levy, and awaken Lucy. But, her friend was still in danger. The dark guild still had her under their control, and there was nothing they could do about it, even if none of them would admit that with ease.

After a little longer of thinking about it, Levy had an idea. Lucy's bracelet was under their control, and she'd tagged along a lot lately. There had already been the possible of a tracker in the bracelet, but what could there be?

"Do you think they could've bugged her bracelet. So they could hear everything we say." She suggested the idea, but hoped it wasn't a large possibility.

"It's just as possible as there being a tracker in it." Minerva stated. Lucy looked at the device, disgusted by the thought of it endangering her comrades.

All eyes turned to Lucy, who didn't want to admit the bracelet could be hurting more people than just her. If Levy's accusation was correct, she would cause more trouble than she would help anyone. She couldn't bring herself to do that.

"If there is the chance it's true, I can't be around when you guys are investigating. It could hurt the possibility of the dark guild getting caught." She commented, not proud of the fact.

"I should just stay home and do whatever I can there." She added, trying to think of anyway she could be helpful there. Few ideas popped into her head.

"Someone should stay with you, just in case. It wouldn't be smart to leave you all alone for long periods of time." Minerva brought up the point.

"I'll stay with her! We're suppose to be training together anyways." Yukino exclaimed, joyful to get an opportunity to spend time with her friend. Since the whole dark guild problem erupted, they hadn't had much time to train and hang out together.

"In that case, Yukino and I are going to the library!"

* * *

_At The Library_

* * *

"I have a few books to return so I'll get those returned then meet up with you to find new books." Lucy hadn't had all the time in the world to read her currently checked out books, but she had managed to finish them before the whole incident happened.

Lucy walked over to the counter to see the same old women as before. A smile acrossed the old women's lips when she saw her walking over. She set the books onto the counter and reached into her pockets for a library card.

"How have you been?" Susie asked, excited to see the girl once again.

"I must say a lot has happened lately but at the moment i'm fine." Lucy admitted, not sure how to explain anything to the old lady.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that rotten old guild in town. Must be a pain!" The women complained, and Lucy laughed softly. It was, she supposed.

"By the way, I think I know the two boys you were talking about before." Lucy whispered and the librarian clapped.

"I hoped you might!" She cheered. Lucy gave her a half smile, before continuing what she had to say.

"But I think you were wrong. He seems pretty straight forward about everything, not much to hide." Susie shook her head with a smile, then looked back up at Lucy.

"We always talk while his friend is looking through the library for books. I think I might've even mentioned you at one point in our conversations." She replied with a kind smile. Lucy's curiosity grew.

"What...did he say?" She asked the librarian quietly, not sure what she was expecting to hear. She was just interested as to what he said when she wasn't around.

"Oh not, I'm sorry. That's a secret but I'll tell him you asked." She stated, but Lucy shook her head.

"Oh, uh no, please don't do that." She mumbled with an awkward smile, before grabbing her library card and running off to find Yukino. She honestly should've made the women promise she wouldn't before she left.

When she finally caught up to Yukino, she was in the middle of searching. Lucy's mind was still on what the librarian had mentioned, but she desperately wished she could forget. She stayed in silence for a while, searching quietly, before curiosity got the best of her.

"So….Susie said-" She started but before she could even continue Yukino cut her off.

"The librarian? I like her, she seems nice." Yukino commented, and Lucy continued.

"Uh, yeah her. She mentioned something about Sting and Rogue coming here a lot…." She trailed off a bit after that. Where was she going with that? Would she be able to ask her friends any questions without her getting suspicious.

"Yeah. Almost everyone in Sabertooth uses this library, and Rogue's big on reading so he drags Sting here a lot." That was what the librarian said, but not the information she wanted.

"Well she mentioned something about him talking about me and I was just-" Once again, just when she had worked up the courage to ask her friend, she was cut off.

"Wait, one of them was talking about you? Which one? Was it with the librarian or to each other? I gotta tell Minerva…" Her eyes lit up excitement and interest, but Lucy only grew more fearful of her friend.

"No! If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone!" With slight hesitation, Yukino nodded. Lucy sighed, still debating whether or not it was a good idea. She trusted her, but…..

"Okay. Yes, one of them was talking about me. It was Sting, and to the librarian. She won't tell me what he said, so I was wondering if you knew anything?" She asked nervously, hoping that she just wasn't making a huge fool out of herself.

"Sting did? No, I haven't. But...why did you want to know? Don't tell me! You have a crush on him!" She shouted, her eyes widened in shock. To make it even worse, she jumped back, almost tripping, and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"I do not!" She whispered shouted at her, blushing lightly," It's just….well….if someone were talking about you behind your back wouldn't be curious as to what they were saying?" Yukino calmed down a bit, and looked suspicious none the less.

"I guess, but I still don't accept that answer." She was still suspicious, not believing her in the least.

"Well, it's the truth. Anyways, you can't tell anyone I asked!" She shouted harshly, demanding Yukino not to tell. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but shrugged anyways.

"Fine, fine. But I _will _get to the bottom of this. I never expected you of all people to like either of the twin dragon slayers but look what we have here." She mumbled to herself, but purposely allowed Lucy to hear.

"I do not!" Her blush darker ever so slightly. It was just the mention of a crush, not the romance itself, Lucy assured herself, she would never. She attempted to mentally convince herself otherwise, but she couldn't deny being interested in what the librarian said.

Maybe, she was just interested in his past, or the secrets he was hiding? It was just a another mystery to be solved, and she was curious to figure it all out. It was similar to a puzzle, and the way he talked about her was just another piece. Right?

"Of course you don't Lucy." Yukino responded sarcastically, sticking her tongue out to tease her friend. Lucy crossed her arms angrily and sat down against the wall, pouting like a child.

"You're just mean." She muttered, not looking up to her. She laughed, humored by Lucy, and once again went on for her search for books. Lucy picked up the books on the bottom shelves near her first, seeing if any of them looked good.

She found one. It was nameless, with just a brief description of on the front page. The front was a light blue, as was the back. The description read:

_A story about a princess who isn't interested in the knights, or the princes, but the dragon who visited her window every night. _

She dropped the book in shock, and slowly scooched away. She got up off the ground and chased after Yukino, leaving the book on the ground behind her.

After they got the books they desired, Lucy with four and Yukino with two, they checked out at the front. Sometime during their search, she'd secretly gone back and picked up the nameless book. As much as it had shocked her, it also sparked interest inside her.

"A good book, and an interesting pick." Susie smiled at her, and Lucy looked away. She just wanted to read the book, no big deal! She huffed off and out of the library, carrying her books outside and all the way home.

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review! The book always gave me an idea. I'd actually had a one-shot idea about it, and I usually don't do one shots but if any of you guys would be interested in seeing that, let me know (review or PM me) It could be fun! I'm not sure…..It depends if it's just me or not haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Girl**

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

"Mhm." Lucy hummed as Yukino rambled on what sounded like nonsense to Lucy, who was entranced by the nameless book she'd checked out. Out of all of her books, she'd re read that one about 3 times.

The story was pretty basic at first. The princess didn't want to marry any of the men her father selected for her and often hide away in her room. Eventually, she met a dragon boy who she befriended. He had no idea she was a princess who for once, she was treated normally. They ended up running away together.

The ending had been a bit different though. After a while, the two end up running away but her father runs after her, and the dragon now in love with the princess, doesn't want her taken away so he kills her family and friends and hides her away forever.

She hadn't even told Yukino about the book, though her friend had been curious as to what Lucy had read over and over again. In the end, she gave up and allowed Lucy to read whatever she wanted without question. She thanked her for that. Something about the book gave her chills, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone about it yet.

"Oh! I finish my other book, it was the last of the series and there was a huge twist. Lucy ended up being-" Yukino started explaining exactly but she cut her off.

"Lucy?" She asked quietly and looked over to her friend, the first time in hours she'd turned away from her own book.

"Oh yeah, the main character and you share a name but she kept getting reincarnated so she had a much of different versions of her name, depending on where and when she lived." She explained and Lucy nodded and continued her book, but still listened to her friend.

"It's kinda hard to explain but Lucy got mixture into the world of angel and demons because of Daniel, an angel who fell for her. Well in the end it turns out she was actually a fallen angel who left Luifer because she was still loyal to her god, but he wanted a new world for the two of them." Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Spoilers, Yukino, spoilers." Lucy mumbled, not that upset since she hadn't intended to read the series anyways, but still criticizing her friend's bad habit.

"Oh, sorry, it's just so exciting! The ending of the book was even better but you're right, I won't say anything more." She the gesture of zipping her lips, then looked curiously at her book.

"You haven't read any of your other books?" She asked in confusion, glancing to the stack of unread books sitting by the side of the couch.

"I been able to break away from this one yet." She replied simply, flipping the page carefully.

"Really? It must be a good book." She commented. Lucy nodded without saying another word.

"Want to go do something for a while, get out of the house?" She asked. Lucy shook her head but her friend wasn't allowing her to say no so easily.

"Come on!" She pushed for a yes a little further, "You really need to take a break from reading and get out of the house for a while! All this time stuck up in here can't be good for you anyways."

"But, my book!" Lucy argued, and much to her dismay, Yukino quickly snatched the book from Lucy's hands and held it behind her back away from her friend.

"This is for your own good!" She exclaimed, her eyes pleading for Lucy to get out of the house. Maybe she was over reacting, but it was clear she was concerned for her friend.

"It's not that bad being in the house all the time, it's comfortable," she tried to argue but didn't hold up on with her book being taken hostage," but fine, i'll come do something with you, _outside_."

She rolled her eyes, and watched as Yukino carelessly threw the book over her shoulder and onto the ground, as it fell upside down in a page denting position. Lucy tried to run for it, but she grabbed her arm and grabbed her out through the door against her will. She hadn't even been allowed to save her book.

"What are we even going to do?" She asked coldly, still discomfortable but the thought of her book, just sitting there on the ground, the pages folding and possibly even ripping. It made her tremble, not wanting to see it like that when they returned.

"I don't know," Yukino shrugged as she skipped down the street," maybe we should train or something since we haven't had a lot of time to do that lately. I talked about it early before we went to the librarian, so now's as good as ever!" She jumped, clapping at the possibility of actually being able to train with her friend after all this.

"Okay, that could be fun." Lucy agreed, only adding on to Yukino's excitement. She sighed with a smile. 'Yukino can be extremely over dramatic,' she thought to herself, walking behind her friend.

At first, she hadn't been entirely sure where they were going, but after a few minutes she'd realized where they were headed. She looked over to her friend, who had eventually started to walk normally, and looked to where they were headed.

"The forest?" She asked, though she could've probably guessed the answer easily. It was definitely the opposite of what any Fairy Tail member would've done.

"So we don't destroy anything, like some guilds do." She laughed, obviously hinting at her old guild. She was right though, it was completely safe and non destructive, except for possibility a few trees, but it seemed they were a lot more careful than she was used to.

She nodded and they continued walking to the forest in silence. It wasn't incredibly late in the afternoon, just enough to be cooled down a bit. The forest was still green, none of the trees had turned red or orange for the upcoming autumn.

"It's really pretty here." Lucy commented, glancing into the sky towards the clouds. Yukino nodded, paying little attention to her words and more to her keys.

"Open gate of the paired fish, Pisces!" Yukino summoned her first spirit, starting the battle off right away. Lucy watched as the two spirits appeared before reaching for her own keys.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo!" And with that, the fighting began.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

Yukino fell to the ground as her spirit disappeared for the last time. Exhausted, she looked up at Lucy, who smiled at her panting. She extended a hand and helped her up.

"We should probably head back about now." Yukino stated, as the sun was starting to set and neither of them wished to stay out too long. Lucy nodded and closed her last spirit's gate, walking back to their house.

"That was pretty fun." Lucy admitted, having eventually forgotten about her book and focused more on the current activity. Yukino smiled, delighted she had helped her friend, and gave her a thumbs up.

They walked quietly and slowly, a break from all the training they had done that day. The peace was realizing, something she hadn't been able to enjoy recently. It had been good for her to get out of the house for a day, like Yukino had said, even though she still planned to continue the book. Hopefully, she might be able to start a new one, but she made no guarantees.

"Oh hello girls." A familiar voice called from behind them and the two turned to see the librarian women. Lucy kindly smiled and waved to her, happy to see her again. She seemed nice, and Lucy never minded talking to her.

"Hi!" Yukino chirped. She returned the smile.

"How are you two?" She asked, glancing towards Lucy's keys which still hung on her belt. She paid no attention to where the women was looking and answered her calmly.

"We were training for a little in the forest over there, we just got back." Lucy explained, and she gave them another smile. She looked away from her keys and back to them.

"Oh that must have been fun! I'll see you girls later, goodbye." She exclaimed then continued on her way. The two watched as she faded out of view before starting any kind of conversation.

"She seems nice." Lucy commented and Yukino nodded happily.

"She used to make cookies a lot and bring them up to Sabertooth. They were really good." She stated, smiling at the memory. They went on walking until they arrived at their house, and went inside.

"My book!" Lucy screeched, rushing over to her poor, defenseless book lying on the ground. Yukino sighed and watched her friend check over each page to each if it was all right. To Lucy, her books may as well have been people, the way she treated them.

"I'm exhausted so i'm just going to go to sleep but if you're hungry we have stuff in the fridge." She muttered with a yawn, heading up the stairs to her bedroom. She hadn't been listening to much, but once she'd made sure her book was unharmed, Lucy did as Yukino suggested and went to search the fridge.

It was empty for the most part, other than a few drinks. They hadn't had many opportunities to go on jobs or grocery shopping. In her disappointment, Lucy closed the the refrigerator door and started to get for the stairs, before she heard a knock at the door.

She stopped and stared at the door for a few moments, for a few moments considering it just being her imagination, but then she heard a knock once more. Lucy slowly approached the the door and reached for the knob, not sure whether it was safe or not to open it.

At last, she sighed in defeat and open the door quickly, making a fast squeak noise. Standing before her was a worn out teammate of hers she hadn't expected to see that night. What were they doing here? Had something happened? Why weren't they talking? After a second or two of question racing through the silence she finally talk something.

"Sting?"

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. I haven't updated in weeks! Two at least….and I feel awful. All I can really say is I had really awful writer's block, so I couldn't get out much more than 200 words of pure crap….but i'm okay now! (hopefully) and to make it up to you, i'll update it a day earlier than I normally would… same with all my other stories (just for this week though) so I hope that helps at all. If not, sorry! I really do feel awful… Anyways, please remember to review, it helps out a lot! It helps the StiCy cause people! XD Maybe not but still….**


End file.
